Twelve Days of Christmas, Remix
by Unleashed Destruction.x
Summary: Warning: Contains rants, drama, and randomness. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


**On the first day of Christmas,**

Total Drama gave to me,

One of Geoff's awesome parties.

**On the second day of Christmas,**

Total Drama gave to me,

Sadie and Katie,

And one of Geoff's awesome parties.

**On the third day of Christmas,**

Total Drama gave to me,

Three seasons,

Sadie and Katie,

And one of Geoff's awesome parties.

**On the fourth day of Christmas,**

Total Drama gave to me,

Four of Gwen's bras,

Three seasons,

Sadie and Katie,

And one of Geoff's awesome parties.

**On the fifth day of Christmas,**

Total Drama gave to me,

Five Chris McLeans,

Four of Gwen's bras,

Three seasons,

Sadie and Katie,

And one of Geoff's awesome parties.

**On the sixth day of Christmas,**

Total Drama gave to me,

Six DJs hiding,

Five Chris McLeans,

Four of Gwen's bras,

Three seasons,

Sadie and Katie,

And one of Geoff's awesome parties.

**On the seventh day of Christmas,**

Total Drama gave to me,

Seven lawsuits from Courtney,

Six DJs hiding,

Five Chris McLeans,

Four of Gwen's bras,

Three seasons,

Sadie and Katie,

And one of Geoff's awesome parties.

**On the eighth day of Christmas,**

Total Drama gave to me,

Eight campers puking,

Seven lawsuits from Courtney,

Six DJs hiding,

Five Chris McLeans,

Four of Gwen's bras,

Three seasons,

Sadie and Katie,

And one of Geoff's awesome parties.

**On the ninth day of Christmas,**

Total Drama gave to me,

Nine weird Trents,

Eight campers puking,

Seven lawsuits from Courtney,

Six DJs hiding,

Five Chris McLeans,

Four of Gwen's bras,

Three seasons,

Sadie and Katie,

And one of Geoff's awesome parties.

**On the tenth day of Christmas,**

Total Drama gave to me,

Ten Owens eating,

Nine weird Trents,

Eight campers puking,

Seven lawsuits from Courtney,

Six DJs hiding,

Five Chris McLeans,

Four of Gwen's bras,

Three seasons,

Sadie and Katie,

And one of Geoff's awesome parties.

**On the eleventh day of Christmas,**

Total Drama Gave to me,

Eleven Heathers fighting,

Ten Owens eating,

Nine weird Trents,

Eight campers puking,

Seven lawsuits from Courtney,

Six DJs hiding,

Five Chris McLeans,

Four of Gwen's bras,

Three seasons,

Sadie and Katie,

And one of Geoff's awesome parties.

**On the twelfth day of Christmas,**

Total Drama gave to me,

Twelve fanon couples,

Eleven Heathers fighting,

Ten Owens eating,

Nine weird Trents,

Eight campers puking,

Seven lawsuits from Courtney,

Six DJs hiding,

Five Chris McLeans,

Four of Gwen's bras,

Three seasons,

Sadie and Katie,

And one of Geoff's awesome parties!

"Uh, what about Duncan in the song?" Courtney demanded, her eye twitching in anger.

"Oh yeah!" Chris exclaimed, quickly editing the song. "Sorry we forgot about him, here's the edited version."

Chris handed Courtney the new song sheet, where she reread the new song.

**On the thirteenth day of Hell,**

Courtney gave to me,

13 headaches,

12 lawsuits,

11 temper tantrums,

10 rants,

9 annoyed campers,

8 more headaches

7 demands

6 trashed rooms,

5 seconds of silence

4 fights

3 PDAs

2 shattered ear drums,

And 1 miserable Duncan.

"What is this?!" She paused, hearing the snickers in the background. "Hey! Answer me, you better answer me Chris McLean. You know what, you will be hearing from my lawyer! We'll sue, one for copy right infringement, then defamation of character, and of course for bullying me, and don't forget-"

"Lovely touches to the song, Chris." Gwen smiled approvingly, rolling her eyes as Courtney continued to rant and rave about only God knows what.

"-Duncan would **never **be miserable with me, in fact he is so happy right now! Also, I do not act like that, I don't have a temper, I don't rant, I'm almost always quiet-"

"Will we make another parody of a song? Will I wear a Santa costume? Will I be generous for once-" Chris started, getting ready to close the show.

"Will Courtney ever shut up?!" Heather added, glaring at the brunette who was red in the face, talking to herself.

"-and there's only _twelve _days, certainly not thirteen! Learn how to count Chris, and another thing it's so off beat. Follow the song like I follow the rules! Also-"

"For answers to these questions and more, tune in next time for Total Drama Christmas!"

"You'll never catch me alive!!!"

* * *

Whew. -eye twitch- That was painful to write.

Haha, hoped you enjoyed! Merry Christmas!!


End file.
